When changing a mode of operation of a processor, a user can utilize a keyboard or mouse to access a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) of a computing device. In one example, the user can overclock the processor by modifying an operating speed of the processor through a setting of the BIOS. In another example, the user can modify an amount of power supplied to the processor through a setting of the BIOS.